koeifandomcom-20200223-history
Lucina
Lucina (ルキナ, Rukina) is a playable character in Fire Emblem Warriors. She first appeared in Fire Emblem Awakening disguising herself as "Marth" during the early half of said game. Role in Game Character Information Personality Lucina is the daughter of Chrom and a princess of Ylisse. Raised in a time where humanity is doomed to extinction by the power of the Fell Dragon Grima, she grew into a talented swordswoman and is a close match to her father's own ability. She is serious about protecting those she loves and travels back in time in a bid to stop Grima's revival. For a time, she disguises herself as her ancient ancestor Marth in order to hide her true identity, but she connects with her parents and fights alongside them until Grima is finally vanquished, allowing her younger self to grow up in a brighter future. A lighter quirk Lucina bears is an apparently abhorrent sense of fashion. Quotes See also: Lucina/Quotes Gameplay Moveset :Y, Y, Y, Y, Y, Y, Y: 'Lucina slashes to the right, downwards left, then does a spin and thrusts forward. She does a small hop into a strong vertical overhead slash, then slashes upwards. She then does a backflip upwards slash, then finishes with a wide double-slash to the right. :'X: Lucina dashes forward with a swift thrust. X''' can be held to charge up the attack. The fully charged version has her doing a slash to the right, shooting forward a horizontal sword beam that travels a good distance forward. :'''Y, X': Lucina swings her sword upward to launch enemies up. :'Y, Y''', '''X: Lucina does a quick spin and does a wide slash to the right. :Y''', '''Y, Y''', '''X: Lucina leaps into the air, and then does several flips to come down crashing onto the ground with a powerful overhead sword slash, detonating a lightning explosion. :Y''', '''Y, Y''', '''Y, X': Lucina does two upward diagonal slashes, then a slash to the right, then spin jumps and slashes her sword left. :'Y, Y''', '''Y, Y''', '''Y, X: Lucina throws her sword up, then jumps up to retrieve it. She then divebombs to the ground with a powerful sword plant, generating a large lightning explosion. 'Warrior Special (A): '''Lucina readies her sword, then does a powerful forward thrust to launch enemies up. She then does a backflip and pulls her sword back upon landing. She then does a powerful spinning slash to the right. '''Awakening Special (A): '''Lucina conjures a white magic bow, fires a few shots forward to launch enemies up. She then leaps up and slashes upwards with her sword, then divebombs to the the ground with a sword plant, generating a lightning explosion. '''Dual Special (Vanguard): '''Lucina unleashes a barrage of rapid thrusts on the enemies. She then raises her sword skyward, imbuing it with lightning energy that extends the reach of her blade. She finishes by crashing down hard onto the ground with an overhead vertical slash, generating a lightning explosion. '''Dual Special (Support): '''Lucina slashes wildly, lifting the enemies upwards. Fighting Style Crest Materials :''See also: Fire Emblem Warriors/Crests Attack Crests= |-|Defense Crests= |-|Assist Crests= Gallery Lucina Sprite (FEW).png|Battle map sprite Lucina Blessed Bow(FEW).png|Lucina's Blessed Bow Lucina Promotion Outfit (FEW).png|Class promotion outfit Lucina Masked (FEW).png|Masked costume Lucina Bride Costume (FEW DLC).png|Bride costume Lucina Broken Armor (FEW).png|Downloadable broken armor Lucina Broken Armor 2 (FEW).png|Downloadable broken armor for Bride costume External Links *Fire Emblem Wikia page, Fire Emblem Wiki page Category:Fire Emblem Characters